wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
UltraEdit WoW wordfile.txt
This file adds WoW Lua and XML syntax recognition (coloring, section collapsing, etc) to UltraEdit. Oh, and as a bonus, it installs a "WoWWiki" language that helps with editing wikitext used in MediaWikis such as WoWWiki. A new complete lua.txt including WoW, WotLK, Ace2 & Ace3 API functions and XML is available at http://wowluatxt.googlecode.com How to use There are two ways to use it: * Copy and paste the contents into the global UltraEdit "wordfile.txt" ** Note that UE will autoselect its own XML definition by default, unless you sabotage the extensions for that language defintion by removing the "XML" file extension from it. You can always switch to the WoW XML definition manually though. - OR - * Save it as a separate file and use it as a custom wordfile in UE projects. ** Requires setting up an UE project and having it open while editing WoW files. Edited files do not need to be made members of the project though. UE is nice that way. This snippet defines languages 18--20 (the three last ones). You can of course change the indexes in your copy if you are already using them for other languages. * Note: A known issue with regard to UltraEdit syntax highlighting is line comment overtaking block comment which causes LUA block comments (-- ... ) not highlighted as expected. A solution posted there is to modify Line Comment = -- into Block Comment On Alt = -- . Feel free to contribute whatever's missing! (But please verify that the resulting file actually works) wordfile.txt below /L18"WoWWiki" HTML_LANG Noquote Block Comment On = File Extensions = WIKI /Delimiters = ~@$%^&*()+=|\[]{};"'<> ,#: /Function String = "%^(=+*=+^)" /Open Fold Strings = "= " /Close Fold Strings = "= " /Open Brace Strings = "{" "(" "/Close Brace Strings = "}" ")" "" /Marker Characters = "{}[]" /C2"HTML Entities" STYLE_OPERATOR &# & > < " &radic /C7"HTML" STYLE_KEYWORD /C3 /C4"Operators" STYLE_OPERATOR ' |- : | = ~ ~ * # ; /C6"Links" STYLE_FUNCTION {} [] /L19"WoW XML" XML_LANG Noquote Block Comment On = File Extensions = XML XUL XSD XSL XSLT /Delimiters = ~@$%^&*()+=|\{};"'<> , /Function String = "name=*">" /Open Brace Strings = "{" "(" ""<" /Close Brace Strings = "}" ")" "" ">" /Open Fold Strings = "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" /Indent Strings = " /> /C2"Attributes" STYLE_ATTRIBUTE a= alpha= alphaMode= autoFocus= b= bgFile= blinkSpeed= bottom= bytes= checked= defaultValue= displayDuration= drawLayer= edgeFile= enableKeyboard= enableMouse= fade= fadeDuration= file= fogFar= fogNear= font= frameLevel= frameStrata= g= hidden= historyLines= hyperlinkFormat= id= ignoreArrows= inherits= insertMode= justifyH= justifyV= left= letters= level= maxLines= maxLines= maxValue= minimapArrowModel= minimapPlayerModel= minValue= monochrome= movable= multiLine= name= nonspacewrap= numeric= orientation= outline= parent= password= point= r= relativePoint= relativeTo= resizable= right= scale= setAllPoints= spacing= text= tile= top= toplevel= val= valueStep= virtual= x= xmlns= xmlns:xsi= xsi:schemaLocation= y= /C3"Commands" STYLE_COMMAND ARTWORK BACKGROUND BORDER BOTTOM BOTTOMLEFT BOTTOMRIGHT CENTER LEFT RIGHT TOP TOPLEFT TOPRIGHT false true /C4"Scripts" /L20"WoW LUA" JSCRIPT_LANG Line Comment = -- Block Comment On = -- Block Comment Off = Escape Char = \ String Chars = '" File Extensions = LUA /Delimiters = ~!@%^&*()-+=|\/{}[]:;"'<> , .? /Function String = "%[ ^t]++function[ ]++^(*(*)^)" /Function String 1 = "%[ ^t]++^(*^)=[ ^t]++function*(*)" /Indent Strings = "function " "function(" "then" "do" "else" "{" /Unindent Strings = "end" "else" "elseif" "}" /Open Brace Strings = "{" "(" "/Close Brace Strings = "}" ")" "" /Open Fold Strings = "{" "function " "function(" "then" "do" /Close Fold Strings = "}" "end" /C1"Keywords" STYLE_KEYWORD break case continue do else elseif end false for function if in local nil return then this true while /C2"Objects" STYLE_OPERATOR io math os string table /C3"Methods" STYLE_METHOD byte char concat close clock date difftime execute exit find format flush gmatch gfind gsub getenv insert input len lower lines match maxn open output popen rep reverse remove read rename sub sort seek setvbuf setlocale tmpfile type time tmpname upper write /C4"Operators" STYLE_OPERATOR % * + - / : < = > ? [ ] ^ ~ . .. not and or type /C5"Separs" STYLE_OPERATOR ( ) , ; { } Category:UI